Hekatonkheires
Hekatonkheires, also known as its nickname Koro, is a biological Teigu owned by Seryu Ubiquitous and a supporting antagonist in Akame Ga Kill!. Koro is a biological Teigu, also one biological organism that has the appearance of a small dog. Koro has the ability to grow to a much larger size, increasing its resistance, and especially durability releasing an unimaginable strength. It can also grow large muscular arms and unleash a fury of punches despite the appearance that proves to be big and heavy. The most striking ability to Koro is that it has a powerful regeneration that will run until the core of it is destroyed. The secret ability to "Berserker" which he evolves in its true form into a beast who brutally giantess reinforces and doubles the physical power of Koro, to release this form he can also use the growl of it as a powerful weapon to torment sound the enemy with a mighty loud roar, despite the ability to be powerful, it has a consequence when Koro use this ability it becomes useless for months. Later, with the help of Dr. Stylish Perfector, both Seryu and Hekatonkheires bodies' are modified to use a group of highly advanced weapons marks the "Trial of the Ten Kings Heaven". These weapons were created by Dr. elegant own using Perfector, and are stored in the body Hekatonkheires'. Trial of the King Heaven *'Weapon 1': Shinkou's Ball of Justice - A large flail that can take down a large number of opponents. *'Weapon 2': Four missile turrets that can be used to send out a volley of missiles. *'Weapon 3': A large sword with a giant blade. It can execute enemies. *'Weapon 5': Enma's Spear of Justice - A large drill that is capable of mowing down a large number of opponents. It can be launched to be used as a long-range attack. The drill can also explode if necessary. *'Weapon 6': A giant armor reinforced missile that explodes. *'Weapon 7': Taizan's Cannon of Justice - A long ranged anti-tank rifle with high destructive power. *'Weapon 8': An arm with an unknown ability. It was used during her justice volley fire. *'Weapon 9': Justice city detector - An arm with a radar that detects living beings in a certain area. Gallery 777984-coro_arms.png 777985-coro_berserker_mode.png|Berseker Mode 776525-1407076127689.jpg KoroBeingAwesome.png Dogbitch2 zpsd1398058.png|Koro's death (Manga) 800255-akame_ga_kill___18___large_06.jpg Mine Slices Koro in Half.jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine Slices Koro in Half|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine Slices Koro in Half Mine Slices Koro in Half (2).jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine Slices Koro in Half (2)|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine Slices Koro in Half (2) Mine Slices Koro in Half (3).jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine Slices Koro in Half (3)|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Mine Slices Koro in Half (3) 802267-akame_ga_kill___19___large_28.jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Koro's Head after getting sliced by the beam|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Koro's Head after getting sliced by the beam Seryu & Koro's Death (7).jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Sreyu and Coro's Demise.jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Seryu and Koro's Demise|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate Seryu and Koro's Demise The Explosion shows Seryu & Koro's Death.jpg|Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate The Explosion shows Seryu and Koro's Death|link=Akame ga Kill Episode 19 Kill the Fate The Explosion shows Seryu and Koro's Death tumblr_netcmzaJX61r7zf0fo2_500.gif tumblr_netbhz0zfT1spyt04o6_1280.jpg|Koro's Death Navigation Category:Animals Category:Superorganisms Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Monsters Category:Wrathful Category:Mute Category:Evil Creation Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Immortals Category:Enforcer Category:Murderer